Chang Gyeong-Min
Summary Chang Gyeong-Min was a recent graduate of Korean Police Academy, and had an extreme sense of justice. On his first day to get assigned, he woke up and got to the station late. This forcing him a job in the archives. He desperately prayed and begged to be an officer in the field. And a “god” known as Ci, answered his prayers by manipulating his fate. Instead on his way to the station, finding and stopping a theif. Thanks to this, he was let off the hook for being late, and assigned to Unit 4. This is where he met Kang Baek-Ya, his Lieutenant. After stopping a murder suicide attempt and getting scowled by Kang for not following protocol. He kept trying to make a unit transferal request. This failed several times, as anytime he tried to start on it, he was sent to do a task by the Lieutenant. During one of his assignments, he overheard about a planned trap for Kang that a gang was setting up so they they could kill him. He quickly went back to the station to check if he had already left. When seeing he had, he managed to convince custodian to come and help him. Both successfully saving Kang, however Chang learning of Kant’s Multiple personality disorder. He successfully took down Kangs other personality, as well saving an officer who had lost too much blood. After some time passed, Kang was found passed out, and Officer Min-Jun was found dead from a gun shot. Kang was held responsible, however Chang had a feeling he didn’t actually do it. Making his own private investigation on the crime, and finding the true culprit, while saving Kangs life and proving a corruption inside the police force. Kang soon disappeared after being proven innocent, and Chang resigned from being a police officer. Not knowing what happened to him from there Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Chang Gyeong-Min Origin: WILL: A Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is skilled at uses his “tail” as a means to attack and defend in fights), Martial Arts (Is a well skilled fighter, able to fight with several other police officers at once, trained at a police academy and Shaolin Temple), Pressure Points (Knows some pressure points), Stealth Mastery (Could sneak up on several fang and police members and kill them before they noticed), Enhanced Senses (Could still fight after being blinded), Limited Probability Manipulation (By writing a note, or likely just thinking to Ci, She can Manipulate their letter they wrote to change certain details or certain actions either person did, and can change or swap items either person had like a gun or fish, Can change things about a person like their blood type, and even as far as make things that make little sense logically happen like someone suddenly shrinking, or letting a cat shoot a gun), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Had his eyes pushed in and blinded and still was able to kill his attack and make it to the city in time to save Kang) Attack Potency: At least Street level+, likely Wall level (Comparable to Kang who has injured and even knocked him out before, took down 4 trained people all wearing bullet proof armor, Threw his spear at someone hard enough to rip through their chest, heart, and rib cage, Should be far stronger than Park Sang-Gun, who as a child, swung a bottle with enough force to shatter it into pieces and knock out his father). At least Street level+, likely Wall level with his pistol (Is easily able to pierce his body) Speed: Supersonic (Threw his “tail” fast enough to split an oncoming bullet from very close range in .3 seconds, Comparable to Kang, who has reacted to bullets, and could catch his “tail” even when having spit in his eyes, pulled Kang out of the way of out bullets fired at him from almost point blank range, took down 4 police officers before they had time to react) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can send police officers in bullet proof armor flying across the room with enough force to knock them out, Overpowered an officer physically, should be far stronger than Wen Zhaoren who pulled up Li Wen from falling off a cliff in the rain with one arm despite being stabbed with a pen) Striking Strength: At least Street Class+, likely Wall Class Durability: At least Street level+, likely Wall level (Withstood a 2 story fall and survived, albiet hurt, has taken severe beatings from gang members, took hits from Kang, survived Joo Min-Gyu stabbing his fingers into his eyes and could keep moving, Took a several story fall onto a air cushion, that he claimed he only could endure do to being physically better than most people, and anyone else would have been hospitalized by the fall) Stamina: Extremely High (Is an extremely fit officer, taken severe beatings and a 2 story fall and could still get up, had his eyes pushed in and was still able to kill his attacker, run across the city, knock out 4 armed soldiers before they could react, before blacking out while still standing) Range: Standard melee range, Tens Of meters with his “Tail”, Dozens Of meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: A Pistol, His “Tail” Intelligence: Above Average (He is a very skilled cop and fighter, he managed to find and get the evidence to prove Kang innocent of murder despite the case seeming straight forward, is quick to think of plans of how to handle attacks or situations, helped solved a case that pulled out corrupted police officers who secretly were gang members) Weaknesses: His sense of justice sometimes makes him run in ahead without much thought, His probability manipulation is limited only to what Ci can manipulate the letter to say that she gets from him, she can only switch information that happened in the letter to a earlier and later time, and can get details removed if they become useless in their spot, she can not add new details unless she gets them from a second letter from someone else, He is not aware of Ci, nore her ability to manipulate probability, his ability to send letters only comes from his prays he makes when in troubled situations, he isn’t very skilled with guns Notable Attacks/Techniques: His “Tail”: A spear attacked to some rope he keeps wrapped around his arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:WILL: A Wonderful World Category:Game Characters